Pieces of the Puzzle
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Sequel to Broken Rebel.Please read RB before reading this,please!Solana has finally moved in with Horatio,but after a new case,and her mom's awakening,her world's flipped again.NOT ROMANCE!AdventureActionDramaFamily, rated T just incase.First 5 up tasters
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of the Puzzle

Dear Readers,

By popular demand, I've decided to put out the first five chapters of 'Broken Rebel's sequel, 'Pieces of the Puzzle'. I hope you'll realize how much time I've poured into this, so if it's not 'official' enough for you, especially for the legal stuff, like court, than I apologize, but I've never been to court and wouldn't know. I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, I received precisely THREE flames from the same author for the prequel, and if that author's reading this, I would like to tell him/her that I stand by my word, I WILL NOT PAY ANY ATTENTION TO THEM. Please enjoy the story!

Dearest Writer,

Lava Puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

**_Disclaimer: I don not Own CSI: Miami. Just Solana and Gretchen._**

**Start**

It had been 2 months since Solana Caine had been released from St. Anne's.

Horatio, with the help of Eric and Tim, had cleared out the Office, and put the living room into order so it could act as an Office/Living area.

Calleigh and Alexx had set to buying the furniture and decorating it. It was now purple and gold, the same shade of the Hummer, and, with the persuasion of Solana, had a sign on the door that read 'CSI MIAMI DADE JUNIOR LIEUTENANT' on it.

She had gone out and used up the allowance that Horatio set for her on little objects to keep her occupied.

She and Horatio had sat down one night in the hospital and looked over different school brochures that Horatio had printed and chosen one.

Miami Public Middle School was close to the apartment, so she could walk if she needed too.

She now had a scar on her hand and her chest, both places where she had… 'Been shot on the job' as she liked to call it.

She had special permission to help recognize and formulate plans on Gang Investigations, but had not actually gone out on the field again.

RIING…RIING…RIING….

Solana looked up from her bed, where she had been reading.

RIING…RIING…RIING…

She got up and followed the phone's beckoning to Horatio's room.

It was 4 in the morning and Horatio was still sleeping, quickly, she answered it as he stirred.

As usual, Horatio's room was perfectly clean; everything had a place and everything was in its place.

She glanced outside as she exited the room, pressing the 'Answer' button.

"Hello?" She asked. '_Who in the seven seas would call at 4 in the morning?' _she thought.

"Is Solana Caine available?" A woman said in a quiet voice.

"Speaking." She felt her interest perk.

"This is St. Anne's Hospital. It's about your biological mother, Gretchen Maich…" The woman said.

Solana felt her heart skip a beat.

"Is she ok? What happened?" She asked quickly, clutching the hem of her silk pajama shirt, and her voice rose in alarm.

"Oh yes, she's absolutely fine. Actually, she's woken up and is asking for you." The woman said happily, and Solana could hear the smile on the other end.

A drowsy Horatio came out, leaning on the door frame and rubbing an eye.

His pajama bottoms and shirt were wrinkly.

"What's…YAAAAAAWN the matter?" He yawned.

"Miss Caine? Are you there?" The woman asked.

"Er…Yes. Thank you for telling me. I'll see if I can come in. Good bye." And she hung up, and stared at her now wide awake adopted father.

"Momma…She's awake." Usually she had referred to Gretchen as 'Gretchen' but her tongue slipped.

Horatio stopped for a fraction of a second.

"Get dressed, quickly." And disappeared into his room again.  
Solana dashed into her room and threw on the jeans she wore the day before with a pink and purple shirt. She came back out and Horatio was ready, CSI badge and I.D in all.

She grabbed her shoes and hopped down the hall after him, trying to double task.

They reached the Hummer and Horatio started the engine up and they were off.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Solana and Horatio stopped outside Gretchen's door, and Solana grabbed Horatio's hand.

"You can do this." He whispered, and they entered the room of Gretchen Maich.

She was surrounded by doctors, all asking her questions.

She caught sight of Solana and Horatio, and she started crying.

"My Baby!" She cried, and Solana and Horatio neared. Solana hugged her mother.

"Hello, mother." Solana whispered.

"Oh my baby. How are you? I can't believe it, 4 years I was in a coma. But I'm back now, baby oh I love you!" Solana stiffened at the last three words.

"Mother. I missed you too." She whispered, and Horatio and Solana sat as the doctors exited.

Solana caught the sleeve of one and he bent down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Can I tell her about the adoption?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Gently." He whispered.

"What," Gretchen asked, "And who is this, Solana?" She asked, smiling at Horatio.

"My name's Horatio Caine, ma'am." He said respectfully.

"Um…Mother?" Solana started, timid.

"Yes, what is it dear?" Gretchen asked.

"Mother…while you were…in a coma…father…" Solana was cut off.

"Yes, where is your father? Why isn't he here?" Gretchen asked.

"Mother…Father…he…after your accident, he…he left me on the street. He, he left us. He's somewhere on the other side of the country." Solana whispered, and Gretchen looked confused.

"Then…Where…Solana you're not making any sense. Where have you lived then?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"That's what I'm getting too. Mother, I'm not a 'Maich' any more. My name is Solana Caine now." She whispered.

Gretchen's expression grew angry.

"That's foolishness! You're still a Maich! You're still my daughter! Your Father and I are still alive!" She said angrily, and then turned to Horatio.

"You've planted some crack pot story in my daughter's head that her father moved away, kidnapped her and adopted her under false pretences!" She accused.

Horatio was not fazed.

"Mother! That's not true! Horatio saved me from death! Father did abandon me! It's all true! My last name is Caine!" Solana protested.

"That's-" Horatio cut her off.

"Ma'am, the law states that since your husband, Mr. Maich, has given up his parental rights when he signed the contract. He has left, leaving you and his only daughter." Solana stared at her adopted parent with relief. Horatio would smooth it all over with her.

"What about me!" Gretchen spat.

"You were in a coma. Your husband moved away and your daughter was on the streets. You didn't assign a living godparent to Solana. Therefore, there will be a court trial to decide who will be allowed custody of her. I have taken Solana now." Horatio explained.

Gretchen looked murderous.

She turned away.

Solana felt her eyes get wet and she rose.

"I'll visit again." And she exited.

Horatio went after her.

Horatio eventually caught up to her at the Hummer.

"Solana." He said as the girl cried into his chest.

"She hates me Horatio." She cried and Horatio stroked her hair.

"That's not true. She's just confused." Horatio soothed.

Solana backed up and yawned.

Horatio smiled.

"How long were you up last night?" He asked.

She blushed.

"Longer than the time I told you to go to sleep." He continued, and she blushed, trying to suppress another yawn.

"Come on. You're going to bed now." Horatio helped her into the hummer and drove off, when something popped into her head.

"Horatio? Thanks…for everything.

Horatio blinked.  
"You're very welcome, my dear." He said lightly.

Solana grinned.

She smiled.

"Rick wasn't too pleased." He continued.

"Hm?" Solana stared at him for a moment, confused.

"He wasn't pleased at the theory of me adopting you." and Solana giggled more.

"Good. Stetler acts as though he has a metal bar shoved up his-" She was cut off by Horatio.

"What were you doing up before the hospital called?" He asked.

"…Reading. It feels so different if you haven't done it for years and years." She said, looking at morning Miami.

It was around 5:00 now.

"Horatio?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have some hot chocolate when we get home?"  
It was their little ritual.

When they both went into the lab, He was Lieutenant Caine, and she was Little Lieutenant Caine.

When he had coffee in the morning, She had hot chocolate.

When he had paperwork, she either had gang marks to recognize or was mapping out gang hoods.

When he had to go investigate, she stayed in the hummer and compared old CSI evidence Journals.

It was a rare day when she was left at home, and when she was 'working' there was barely time to stop.  
Alexx asked her if she only came because she felt obligated too, but Solana was happy with being Little Lieutenant Caine.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

**_Disclaimer: I don not Own CSI: Miami. Just Solana and Gretchen._**

**Start**

Horatio had dropped a half asleep Solana off at the apartment and headed into the lab.

He was greeted by Calleigh.

"Morning Lieutenant. Where's Little Lieutenant?" She asked, smiling.

"She's a little tired." He said, feeling that Solana should be the one to tell them about Gretchen.

"Ah. Well that's too bad, because we've got a new case and we could use her expertise." She sighed.

"Another Gang case? What happened?" Horatio asked, thinking '_well Solana should be happy. Wasn't she just telling me the other day about how she wished a gang would get riled and cause some trouble so she could sort it all out?'_

"4 victims, all shot three dead. The last one's in the hospital." She handed him a file.

He opened it.

Pictures included one of a boy's forehead that had a frowning smiley face with an 'x' threw it.

"I'll call the apartment and tell Solana. Where's the scene?" He asked her, about to turn around.

"Get this. Only 5 blocks away from where BloodyRed resided, 35th street." Calleigh said, and Horatio nodded.

He flipped open his cell and called the apartment.

He waited as it rang, when it was answered.

"Caine Residence, Solana speaking." A tired voice came from the other end.

"It's Horatio." He heard rustling.

"Horatio? What's up?" She said, still tired.

"We need you. It's another gang problem." He practically heard her perk up.

"Really? Ok. I'll get ready. When are you getting here?" She asked, and he heard her open a door.

"About fifteen minutes, there's traffic." He said, and she opened something again.

"Ok. See you then. Bye." She hung up and he did the same.

When he reached the Apartment, he followed the scent of hot chocolate to Solana's room.

She was wearing a light brown suit and a white dress suit, and a belt. It was what she wore to the lab all the time, except she had two others, black and navy blue.

"That's your second cup of hot chocolate today." He pointed out, and she looked up from her little black briefcase folder thing.

"It's a habit." She said before taking another sip and latching the snap on the folder.

She stood fully, and cracked her back.

"I'm ready." He locked the door behind them as they made their way to the hummer.

"So what do you have for me?" She asked, and he pointed to the manila folder on the dashboard.

She picked it up and leafed threw it.

She read it all, and looked at the pictures closely; sometimes they were so close to her face it was only centimeters from her nose.

"…Interesting." She finally concluded, opening her folders, rifling threw it.

She pulled out a piece of paper, and her messy writing covered the page, with a drawn picture on it.

It was a picture of a frowning smiley face.

He parked on the side of the street, a few meters away from the closed off scene.

Solana jumped out and walked over, still reading the paper.

"Morning Lieutenant Caine, Little Lieutenant Caine." Eric greeted, and Solana barely looked up at her nickname.

"Morning Eric." She said, walking over to where Alexx was looking at a body.

She knelt down, and pulled a pair of gloves out of her folder.

"Morning Little Lieutenant." Alexx smiled, but Solana looked confused, and shocked.

"Um…Morning Alexx." She mumbled before taking a good look at the forehead of the girl, where a frowning smiley face with a cross threw it was glaring up at them.

She consulted her paper, and then moved on to the next body.

Horatio came over and Alexx turned to him.  
"What's with her?" She asked.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird since she saw the picture of the cut on the forehead." He looked at Solana, who was now on her third and last body.

She stood, and walked back to the hummer, slowly.

"What's up with Solana?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio sighed.

"Horatio!" Solana was waving at him and he came over.

"Well?" He looked at her piece of paper, and she was looking please with herself.

"Well, I think someone's trying to re-create an older gang." She said, and pointed at the two photos on the car seat.

"This one (She held up the one on her paper) is from a gang called Cadaver Patrol. In other words, Dead Body Patrol. The one that we're dealing with, however, had the logo of the Cadaver Patrol, but it's crossed out. That could mean anything, really. It could mean that they are against Cadaver Patrol, or it could mean Cadaver Patrol II. Either works." She explained, and he looked at the evidence, comparing it.

She went on.

"But what I don't get is why the Vics are a mix of both genders. Usually the same genders usually only pick fights with the same gender. Unless…unless this is a mixed gang! That pretty much rules out my 'Cadaver Patrol II' theory, because they'd really want to re-apply it, right? I think they're trying to outdo the Cadaver Patrol!" She gasped to herself.

Horatio chuckled.

"The fourth Vic, where is he/she?" she turned to him.

"In the hospital. It's female." He told her, when two people called to them.

"Lieutenant Caine!" Eric was calling him over from one direction.

"Little Lieutenant!" Alexx was still pouring over the first body.

Solana flashed a grin at Horatio before jogging over.

"What's the matter?" She squatted down beside her friend.

"Does this gang have a special way of killing their opponents?" She asked her, and Solana thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I believe the gang we are trying to locate is trying to re-create an older gang. Why?" Alexx pointed to a wound.

"So he was shot." Solana said, looking at the bloody gunshot wound.

"Yes. But there isn't a bullet there. And it didn't run through, so unless someone removed it, we have another case on our hands," Alexx said, "But I'm no gun expert."  
Solana nodded, slowly.

"I'll look into that. Thanks, Alexx." She got up and headed over to Horatio and Eric, who were looking at a marking on the ground.

It was the logo for the mystery gang.

"…burned in by charcoal" Eric was saying.

Horatio was nodding.

"Horatio? Can you drop me off at the lab? I need into the older gang investigations." Solana asked and Horatio raised an eyebrow.

"I need to see if there was a way that older gangs killed by shooting, but without a bullet." She said, thinking about how stupid that sounded.

"'Shoot without a bullet'…you ok girl?" Eric asked, raising an eye.

Solana blushed.

"I know how it sounds, but seriously, can you?" She looked back to Horatio, who was looking amused.

"Don't laugh at me!" She said crossly, arms folded.

"Alright, alright. I'll be back, Eric." Horatio chuckled and followed an annoyed Solana towards the hummer.

Eric stared. Horatio Caine had changed. Solana Caine was very good at influencing people.

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

**_Disclaimer: I don not Own CSI: Miami. Just Solana and Gretchen._**

**Start**

Horatio had left Solana in the care of another investigator, since she wasn't allowed to be in the investigation record room by herself,… four hours ago. It was now ten in the morning.

Solana yawned, and turned back to her evidence, muttering to herself.

The investigator, Detective Marshall Luis, looked up from his evidence.  
He was helping, seeing as there were A LOT of old files.

But, when he looked up, Solana was slumped in her seat, eyes closed, and most definitely asleep.

He smiled, and chuckled, pulling out his cell and called the number on the paper.

"Caine."  
"Lieutenant? It's Detective Luis."  
"Hello Detective. Did she find it?"  
"Er…I don't think so. But she can't stay."  
"What happened? Did she patronize Rick again?" Detective Luis remembered the last time she did that, and almost shivered. Almost.

"No sir. But she's…well, she's asleep. She just clonked out, actually."

He heard Lieutenant Caine chuckle on the other end.

"Alright, I'm coming. Thank you detective." And the line was cut off.

Detective Luis started putting files away.

Horatio flipped his phone shut.

"What's up, hun?" Calleigh asked.

"Solana fell asleep in the Investigation Record room. I'm gonna go pick her up, ok?" Calleigh smiled and nodded.

Horatio climbed into the hummer.

"Lieutenant!" Horatio turned, and saw that Detective Luis had moved Solana out of the Record room.

She was still asleep, and he was amused to see that she wasn't waking up, even though they were right next to Stetler's office.

"Thank you, Detective." He said and bent down next to the sleeping girl.

"Solana…Solana…wake up dear." He whispered, prodding her arm.

She opened a sleepy, bloodshot eye.

"Horatio? Where are we?" She asked, yawning.

"At the lab. You fell asleep looking for something that 'Shoots without a bullet'. Remember?" He told her, smiling as she started drifting again.

"Mmm….Hmmm…." she groaned.

"Solana, you have to stay awake long enough for me to get you to the Hummer, ok?" He prodded her arm again, and she slowly got up.

BANG

Stetler's door slammed open and a scared looking newbie ran out, and Stetler came after, yelling.

He turned to the trio, and Detective Luis was staring after the newbie.

"Michelle…" He whispered, and said a hasty good bye before racing after the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Stetler snapped, and Solana groaned, standing up and Horatio followed.

"Be quiet, Stetler." She said.

"What did you say?" Stetler's eyes narrowed.

"You heard me. I don't have time for you right now." She said quietly, dozing off again.

"Solana, you can't sleep standing up. Rick." he said in goodbye and steered the sleepy girl towards the door.

"Watch your mouth, girl! It'll get you into trouble, trouble that your beloved Horatio can't get you out of!" Stetler called after them, and Solana stopped, stopping Horatio to.

She shrugged him off, and ignored his 'Solana…'

"What did you say, Stetler?" She growled, turning around, fully awake.

"You heard me." He mimicked.

She growled.

"Say it again, I dare you." She spat.

"Your tongue will get you into trouble that not even Caine can get you out of." He smirked.

Solana's fists clenched, and unclenched.  
She spat on his shoe.

"Oops." She grinned, and he turned purple.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled, and she tore away, laughing.

He charged after her like a winded buffalo.

She exited, and Detectives Marshall Luis and Michelle Penury stared as they charged past them.

"Holy guacamole…" Michelle Whispered.

Horatio walked over.

"Winded Rhino and Sneaky Snake went that away." Marshall pointed out to the sidewalk, where they were still after each other.

"That, my dear, is something you'll learn to get used to." Horatio smiled to a wide eyed Michelle.

"Isn't that your daughter? Why are you still working here?" She whispered, shocked.

Horatio chuckled, but didn't correct her about Solana.

"I continue working here if Rick Stetler doesn't send in a complaint." He said, as Solana raced over, puffing, and hid behind him.  
Stetler was sweating and huffing.

He glared as he shuffled past.

Solana grinned, and suddenly her eyes closed and she collapsed into Horatio.

"I better get her home. It's almost noon." He said, and picked her up piggy back.

"They are so cute." Michelle whispered.

Horatio gently placed her in the front seat, and buckled her in. She tried to roll over, but was restrained.

He walked over to his side and climbed in, and for the third time that day, he drove her home.

"Solana…Solana…Come on, wake up. Your bed will be more comfortable than the Hummer." He tried, but she was out.

He sighed, and tried again.

"Solana…Solana…up and at 'em. Wake up." He poked her arm. She twitched.

He smiled, and poked her again.

She fidgeted.

He poked.

She growled.

He poked.

She sat up, looking annoyed.

"What?" She asked hotly, but then realized where she was and flushed.

"Oh, sorry Horatio. I…I….I…I'm so tired. Where are we?" She yawned.

"Home. Come on, before you start sleeping on me again." He grinned and helped her out of the car.

She started walking towards the building, and Horatio followed, carrying her folder.

She unlocked the door and collapsed on the couch. Horatio chuckled, and she turned to him.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, but never got to hear the answer, because she fell asleep.

He set down the folder and spread the throw blanket over her.

"Night, Solana." He whispered, writing a quick not and heading out the door.

Solana woke up, hearing and seeing the television on. It was turned down way low, and Horatio was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch watching the news.

"How long was I out?" She asked, tapping his head.

He swiveled his head.

"Only… eight hours." He said, smirking when she nearly fell out of the couch.

She took a deep breathe, before burying her head in her pillow and screaming.

"Ok, I'm done. But seriously, I have so much to do!" She cried, before getting out and looking out the patio door; the sun was setting, casting a pretty glow on the city.

The phone rang, and Horatio answered, Solana still staring out the window.

"Goodbye." He hung up and she looked at him, concerned at his grave face.

Horatio's POV

The phone rang, and I picked it up, and answered.

"Caine Residence, Horatio speaking." He said, and a business type voice came form the other end.

"Hello Mr.Caine. My name is Anthony Webb, and I'm Mrs. Gretchen Maich's lawyer." The voice said, and I clammed up, not saying anything, and the voice continued.

"Mrs. Maich is aware that you've taken in her daughter, Mr. Caine. The court hearing will be held in two days. Good bye." And he hung up as soon as I said "Goodbye."

"Horatio? Is something wrong?" Solana asked, coming closer. I put my head in my hands.

"Your mother is filing for custody. The first hearing will be in two days. Are you ready?" I asked, and Solana's emotion turned from shocked, to determine.

"Of course." She said, heaving herself up to her full height.

"But the question is, are YOU ready? I mean, being your age and all." She said, grinning.

"Hey, I resent that. So I take it you haven't changed your mind about living with me, then?" I asked, chuckling as she looked horrified.

"Horatio, I don't think I could stand living with my parents again. She'd track down Father, and then I'd be forced to live with him again. And it's not as if I remember her." Solana shook her head.

Normal POV

"Well, we have a lot to do in the morning. So-" she cut him off.

"I just got up."

"Then work on your case. I'm going to bed. Scream if you need me." And he got up, passed a giggling Solana, and went into his room, door snapping behind him.

Solana sighed and looked around the apartment, and spotted her folder by the door.

She got up, going to pick it up, and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

_Near the BloodyRed Hood…_

"_How'd it go?" A cloaked figure asks._

"_We lost Jumper. Skirter was found and Bears took her to hospital. The offenders are dead." A girl with jaggedly cut hair knelt infront, and several others came from the shadows. _

"_Very well. Hit, bandage her up." The figure commanded, and a boy came from the shadows, holding a spool of yellowing bandages._

"_Yes, Cadaver." The cloaked figure cackled._

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

**_Disclaimer: I don not Own CSI: Miami. Just Solana and Gretchen._**

**Start**

Solana yawned and picked her head up off the table.

She saw a yellow something very close to her face and yelped, falling off the chair she was sitting on.

"Oooh…Hehehehe…" She giggled and took the stick note off her head.

_Solana,_

_I decided to leave you there for today. It's Saturday, so there's no school. But I'll drop in later, so don't throw a hissy fit. _

_You know my number,_

_Horatio_

She smiled at her mistake and glanced at the clock. It was 9:00.

She went into the living room, ignoring the fact her suit was going to so wrinkled.

She flicked the television on, and started watching MythBusters (A/N Something I don't own.).

"So we've busted the Ice Bullet idea, they melt to quick to leave the gun." Jaime said, and it took Solana a split second before…

"EUREKA!" She shrieked, earning a 'BE QUIET!' from the room above.

"SORRY!" she hollered, before running into her bedroom, only to stop halfway and run to the wall phone.

She punched in the numbers, and listened to the phone ring once…twice…thrice…

"Caine." Horatio picked it up.

"Horatio! I've got it!" Solana said, not bothering to keep the joy out of her voice.

"Solana? What do you have?" Horatio asked, sounding amused.

"'Shoots without a bullet', Horatio, It's an Ice Bullet!" She said excitedly.

"I'll come by and pick you up, ok? Get changed." He said, and they hung up.

She rushed into her room, and put her navy blue suit on, shedding the white one, which by now didn't look so stark white.

The phone rang, and Solana answered it, her suit jacket not on.

"Caine Residence, Solana speaking." She said, curious.

"…Solana?" A timid voice asked.

"Who is this?" Solana asked.

"Solana, it's me, it's Alana. You know…uh…I don't like saying it, but Blood Rose?" the voice hesitated, and Solana brought in a deep gasp.

"_Alana?_ What're you…Where're you?" she asked, and Alana sighed in relief.

"I'm in an orphanage. But I saw you in the newspaper the other day." She explained, and Solana blinked.

"Newspaper?" She asked.

"Yeah, the red haired cop was carrying you to his car, I think you were sleeping." She said, and Solana blinked again. It '_must have been yesterday…But why?' _She thought, and Alana chuckled on the other end.

"The picture was on the page 'Family Counts' or something like that. Just a freelance page. But more importantly, did you hear about the killing a couple days ago?" She said, and Solana heard the door open.

"Yes. I assume it was in the news?"  
"All over it. It was a gang; you saw the marking on the ground, in charcoal? Cadaver Patrol. But different." Alana said, and Horatio came into the kitchen, stopping and looking at Solana, who was perched on the kitchen counter.

"I know. I'm investigating, but…I have to go Alana. What's the orphanage number? I'll call again." Solana grinned as she heard Alana gasp.

"You…I…Thanks." Alana gave the number and with a goodbye, Solana hung up.

"Who was that?" Horatio asked, and Solana grinned.

"Alana." Horatio raised and eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you stay away from her?" Solana shrugged.

"I think she's changed. Anyway," Her enthusiasm returned, "Let's get back to work!" Horatio chuckled before saying

"Better wash your face first, kiddo. You've got 'Cadaver Patrol' in bold handwriting across your forehead." He grinned as she blushed and ran into the bathroom, and heard a gasp of surprise as she came out, face red where she had scrubbed it.

"I'm ready." Horatio handed her the folder and they exited, making it into the Hummer.

Solana and Horatio made it to the Lab, and Solana went to find Calleigh, while Horatio finished the paperwork he was doing on the killings.

"Can I interview the vic?" Solana returned, not able to locate Calleigh.

"...I'll have it arranged, but I'll have to come with you." Horatio warned.

Solana nodded eagerly, and Calleigh knocked on the open door.

"Which one of you two wanted to see me? Eric said 'Caine', but he didn't tell me which one." She said, smiling as Horatio chuckled.

"That would be me. I've got a question, and you're the gun expert." Solana raised her hand like she was in class.

"Well, shoot then kid." Calleigh grinned, and the two walked away, leaving Horatio alone with his paperwork.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Calleigh asked, as they entered the cafeteria thing.

"Well…now don't you be like Eric and Horatio, but…Is it possible that a gun can fire a bullet made of ice? I was watching a show that said it couldn't be done." Solana explained, helping herself to a chocolate chip cookie from the box as Calleigh munched a banana thoughtfully.

"Well, the barrel of the gun can get pretty hot, so I don't think it would go very far, and even if it did, I doubt it could kill anyone." She said, and Solana thought too, before asking her next question.

"What if it the gun was inches away from the person and shot multiple times?" She asked, and Calleigh grinned.

"I think we've found our 'Shoots without a bullet' answer." Eric said, coming in.

"Hey Eric." They greeted.

Solana returned to Horatio's office, but he wasn't there. So she waited for hours, when finally, and exhausted Horatio came in, looking grim and worn.

"Horatio? What happened? Where were you? Why are you so…Horatio?" Solana stopped her questions and got out of his chair, and he sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Speed's dead." He whispered, and Solana fell over, not bothering to either catch herself or pick herself up.

"No…No, that can't be right...Speed can't die…" She whispered, tears running down her face like rivers.

She liked Tim, he was like the Uncle she never had…

_Flashback Start_

"_Tiiimmm, Eric stole my cookie!" Solana complained childishly and Tim chuckled, forcefully taking the cookie out of Eric's hand and handing it to her._

"_Oh, don't be such a baby!" Eric said, and she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Are not!"  
"Are too." He said._

"_Are not!"_

"_Are too."_

"_Are not!"_

"_Are too."_

"_Are not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Are not!"  
"Oh stop it you two!" Tim said, looking around the restaurant table at the rest of the team, who was trying to hold in their laughter._

"_He/She started it!" Eric and Solana pointed at each other from different sides of the table. That did it, and the entire table, including Eric and Solana, burst into laughter._

_Flashback End_

Solana couldn't believe it.

"H-Horatio…" She whimpered, and he swiveled his chair to face her, and held one hand in his palm, elbow on the desk, and one arm out, an invitation for a hug.

She hugged him, and cried into his shoulder.

She couldn't sleep that night, so the entire night was spent at home, drinking coffee and hot chocolate, crying and reminiscing with Alexx, Eric, Calleigh, and Ryan. But it wasn't the same.

Speed wasn't there.

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

**_Disclaimer: I don not Own CSI: Miami. Just Solana and Gretchen._**

**Start**

Solana could barely bring herself to even get out of bed, let alone work on a case. Horatio hadn't been able to work on it with her, on account of the things he was investigating with Speed. He dug himself harder into that investigation, and Solana could hardly put the end of one Law statement to the other without breaking down and redoing it.

It was Monday, and she had made plans after school to meet up with Alana to get her mind off things.

"Solana!" She looked around at her name, and smiled as Alana rushed over. She was looking better, her hair was neatly trimmed, brought back in a hair band, and she was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her scar was still there, but over all, she looked like she was happy.

"Alana! Oh gawsh you look good!" Solana squealed, and Alana laughed.

"Really? I feel better! But look at you; you look like a million bucks!" She said, and Solana's smile slid off her face, but she hitched it back again.

HONK HONK

The girls looked around.

Eric was sitting in his car, leaning out his window.

"Solana!" He called, not seeing Alana.

"Come on, I want you to meet Eric, I work with him." Solana said, but Alana looked doubtful, but didn't say anything.

"Solana, Horatio wanted…me…to…What is she doing here?" He said, realizing who was with the Little Lieutenant.

"Eric, this is Alana, Alana, Eric Delko. She's one of my closer friends." Solana grinned, and Alana still looked uneasy.

"Hello." She said uncomfortably, and Eric echoed her, before turning back to Solana.

"Horatio wanted me to pick you up, but if you're busy I can tell him that you'll walk home." He finished, and Solana looked at Alana.

"How long until you have to go back to the Orphanage?" She asked, and Alana looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Uh…hold on…8:00." She said, and Solana smiled.

"It's only 3:00, so that gives us five hours. Did you want to come over for a bit? I want you to eat over!" She said, and Alana looked surprised for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"Ok." She grinned, and the girls shared a high-five.

"Climb in." Eric said, unlocking the doors.

The girls did as they were told, and Eric turned on the radio.

"So how's the case going Eric?" Solana asked, and Eric looked in the mirror at them.

"I don't think I should be releasing that." He said, and Solana sighed, trying to push pain away.

"Eric, you know as well as I that the death of Speed-" he cut her off.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He said, and she sighed again.

"I trust Alana, believe it or not. I'm hoping she'll help me with a case, actually." Solana explained, and Alana looked at her.  
"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.  
"Well, you were on the streets longer than I was, and this IS a recreation of the Cadaver Patrol, so…" She trailed off and Alana smiled.

"Ya got yarself a deal." She said, picking up her old drawl, and Solana jumped.

"So that's what's changed! Your drawl! I thought something was different." She grinned, and Alana shrugged.

"It wasn't getting me anywhere, and it was hard to pronounce after a while." Eric sighed.

"The funeral's the day after tomorrow. That's how the case is going." He said, and Solana looked out the window, trying to keep tears in.

"…I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be asking…but…what happened?" Alana asked slowly.

"One of our team was killed in a jewelry store… his name was Tim Speedle, but we called him Speed. He was one of the people that came to visit me in the hospital." Solana said quietly, and Alana's eyes widened.

"I'm…so sorry." She said, and Eric turned to her as they got out of the car, having reached the apartment building.

"How would you know how it feels?" He asked rudely, and Solana turned to him.  
"Be nice!" She snapped, but Alana shrugged.

"My uncle was the only one who cared, after my parents started drinking. He died, my world went downhill. I can relate." She said simply, and Eric softened.

"I'm sorry for snapping." He said, and Solana smiled mentally.

'_This could be the start of a beautiful friendship…'_ she thought mischievously, as the two started to chat.

Eric and Alana continued to talk all the way up to the room, when Solana opened the door.

"Whoa." Alana muttered, looking around, when Horatio came out of his bedroom.

"Hi Horatio!" Solana smiled, and Horatio managed a smile back.

"Thank you Eric," Horatio noticed the nervous Alana by the door, "Hello…Alana, was it?" He asked kindly, and Alana's eyes widened again, before nodding.

"Hello…" She trailed off, and Solana grinned, before pulling Alana off to her bedroom.

Eric looked after them.

"She's in an orphanage." He said, and Horatio nodded.

"Where're her parents?" Eric asked, and Horatio remember their talk after the last meeting they had together.

_Flashback_

"_Dad and Mom were alcoholics. I ran away. I killed because some new girl thought she had it badder than I did. Solana was just that way." She said, looking above his head._

"_Solana did have it bad. Her father abandoned her and moved to the other side of the country." Horatio said, and Blood Rose smirked._

"_So? What about her ma?" She cackled._

"_Her mother is in a coma." Blood Rose stopped._

_End Flashback_

"Her parents were alcoholics, and died shortly after she ran away." He said, before leading Eric into the kitchen, and putting coffee on.

"She went to jail, didn't she?" Eric asked, and Horatio sat down on the other side of the table.

"She was just released, the rehab specialist said she wasn't insane, and the jailer bailed her out after a three hour apology to the court." Eric stared at his friend and boss.

"_Three hour apology?"_ he asked, and Horatio grinned, nodding.

"She's a good kid; she was just a little off track." He said, and Eric nodded, before hearing a squeal from Solana's bedroom.

They rushed in, and saw the girls jumping on the bed, holding each other and staring in extreme fright at a black object in the corner of the room.

The men stopped, relieved.

The girls noticed them, ran off the bed and out of them room, behind the adults.

"What is it?" Solana asked, and the girls retreated into the bathroom, and Horatio heard the click of the lock.

He shook his head, smiling, and took a closer look as Eric entered after him.

It was a bat.

"They can survive the streets, but they can't spend five minutes in a room with a bat?" Eric chuckled, and Horatio picked up the phone on Solana's bedside table and called animal patrol.

"Is it gone?" Solana called from the bathroom, and Eric knocked on the door.

"Yes, you two can suck it up and come out now." He chuckled, as Horatio closed the door, coming out.

The girls came out, and seeing the door closed, they smiled.

"So…about this investigation." Alana asked, and Solana nodded.

"Horatio, can you make some hot chocolate?" Solana called into the kitchen, before settling with Alana on the floor at the coffee table.

Horatio chuckled and Eric followed him into the kitchen.

"Why are you still here? What about work?" Eric asked, and Horatio turned to him.

"Exactly why I asked you to pick her up. I have to work late, and she can't stay home alone, no matter what she says." Horatio said, turning away from the kettle.

"So you want me to baby-sit." Eric said, rolling his eyes.

"Just play chaperone." Horatio said, putting the chocolate in the water.

"Fine. But not a word of this to anyone, got it?" Eric said, and Horatio chuckled, leading him into the living room, where the girls were pouring over pictures.

"…I think they're trying to outdo the original." Solana said, and Alana looked troubled.

"It's just rumor, but people have said the reason the Cadaver Patrol disbanded was because the leader fell in love with some rich girl, even had a little boy with her." Alana said, and Horatio interrupted them, by opening the door and letting the animal control people in, with a small cage.

The girls turned back to their work, when Horatio cleared hi throat.

"Eric going to stay here with you, I have some late night work I have to do." He said, and Solana nodded, getting up and hugging him before sitting down again.

Eric waved his goodbye and flicked the television on, watching the news.

"Do you know the name of the little boy?" Solana asked, and Alana thought hard for a moment.

"…Tim…Tim Jorky? I think, but I can't be sure." She said, and Solana nodded before shutting the folder.

"All work and no play makes Solana a bored girl. You want to go out on the patio? We get an awesome view." Alana smiled, and the girls headed out, before Eric flicked the TV off again, bored, and went to go warm up some left over's from the freezer Solana pointed out.

"You girls hungry?" He called through the open patio door, and the girls came in, and grabbed the plates he set, before going back out again.

He smirked, and counted. 1…2…3…

"Uh…Eric? Can we warm these up?" The girls came back smiling sheepishly, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. You're going to eat it frozen. Go ahead." He waved vaguely in the direction of the microwave, and the girl laughed, putting it in the microwave and pushing the correct buttons.

"Oh! Alana, I just about forgot. I have a necklace I bought, and I want you to have the other one. I'll go get it." Solana rushed out, leaving Eric and Alana in the kitchen.

"So…you're like, 15, right?" He asked casually, and she nodded hesitantly.

"That's right. Two years older than Solana." She said, and Eric raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Wait out in the orphanage till my eighteenth, then take the road from then I guess." She said, taking the plates out of the microwave.

"What about the possibility of adoption?" He asked, and she smiled bitterly.

"Who would want a fight prone teenager who can't do anything right living with them?" She snorted, frowning, and Eric chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" She said sourly, and he shook his head.

"Apparently Solana told Horatio the same thing before he offered her to stay with him." Eric said, and Alana stared.

"She…wow…" She trailed off, and looked out the window. "Solana's lucky. She's got Mr…Caine, was it? Yeah, anyways, she actually knew her parents. I was shoved with a couple alcoholics." She sighed, and dug her fork into the left overs, leaving Eric to think about how happy Solana was when Horatio adopted her.

"How about I take you out tomorrow? Horatio and Solana can come too. Ice-cream sound good?" He asked, and she smiled brightly, sitting beside him.

"Thanks." She murmered, as Solana came back in.

"Here." She handed Alana a gold chain, with a little heart that said 'Best' on it. Solana held up an identical chain, with 'Friends' on it. Alana smiled, and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, slipping over her head. The meal was continued, then Horatio walked in on the three playing the play station 2 that had miraculously appeared under the T.V, paddles in hand and Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward running on the screen, dodging jelly fish.

"Good Evening." He said tiredly, and Solana jumped up, and hugged him.

"Hey…" She whispered, and Horatio patted her head, before she let him go.

"I'm taking us out to Ice-Cream tomorrow." Eric said, making Squidward jump over the now still spongebob.

"Alana, you should be going to the orphanage right about now. It's quarter to eight." Horatio pointed it out, and she nodded, jumping up and grabbing her coat.

"I'll drive you." Eric paused, and the two left, waving their goodbyes.

"How was your night?" Horatio asked, and Solana followed him into the kitchen.

"So-So. How about you? This isn't the best time for a custody battle or a f-funeral." She stuttered over the last word, tongue not sliding across it as smoothly.

"I know. We've got that court meeting tomorrow too." He sighed, and she groaned, banging her head repeatedly on the refrigerator.

"Ugh." She said, holding her now very red forhead.

"We'll get through it. Don't worry." He said, and she nodded, yawning before Horatio chased her into her bedroom, laughing.

_Hopefully it'll be ok…_She thought, curling under her blanket,_ Maybe…_

**End chapter**


End file.
